creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Caminata nocturna
Comenzamos a adentrarnos en el bosque por que a mi se me ocurrió una caminata nocturna, éramos un grupo de 5, tres féminas y dos varones. Conocíamos bien el bosque pues vivíamos en el pueblo desde el verano y algún fin de semana habíamos caminado ahí de día. Sabíamos que el bosque no era peligroso pues los lobos y los osos ya habían sido cazados y no se les veían por ahí desde hace mas de 30 años, ahí solo viven mapaches y ardillas. Todo era muy distinto de como lo vimos por primera vez, ya nada era verde ni frondoso ni fresco. Incluso el rojo ardiente, los colores amarillos y naranjas que daban la impresión de que el bosque se incendiaba había desaparecido algunas semanas atrás para convertirse en una gran mancha blanca y gris por la nieve. Encontramos un pequeño camino ya conocido en la oscuridad, pues nuestras lámparas no ayudaban de mucho por que parecía que la oscuridad devoraba toda la luz. Caminamos alrededor de una hora y media, cuando nos encontramos otro pequeño camino con escaleras que subían una pequeña loma. -¿Alguno de Uds. había visto estas escaleras antes? - pregunto Diego. A lo que todos respondimos que no y una inmensa curiosidad me invadió. - ¿Que onda vamos a ver que encontramos allá arriba? Les pregunte. - Ah no se si es buena idea, no tenemos la mas mínima idea que de podamos encontrar y la verdad me da miedo – repuso Aurelia. Que se acomodo los aguantes y se tallo las manos a causa del frió. - Venga, vamos es lo divertido y lo interesante de esta caminata, además nunca hemos visto por allá- les intente decir con un tono muy convincente, mientras subía por los escalones. -Espera voy contigo, a mí si se me hace intrigante lo que podamos encontrar – grito Ana unos segundos después de que yo comencé a subir. Los escalones eran pequeños troncos enterrados en la tierra que se volvían muy resbalosos con la nieve, al final con mucho cuidado logramos llegar hasta el final de las escaleras para encontrarnos con una vieja cabañita muy maltratada con algunas ventanas rotas, Ana y yo redeamos la cabaña y nos vimos nada extraño o fuera de lo común. -¿Que hace esta casita en medio del bosque? Pregunto Rebeca que ya había subido junto con Aurelia y Diego - Ni idea de que hace aquí y mucho menos de quien haya vivido aquí por que tiene facha de estar abandonada desde ya hace mucho tiempo- dijo Ana. Yo continuaba intrigado con la cabaña, me pare en frente de la puerta, comencé a tocar y a preguntar si había alguien en casa. - Andale donde te conteste que si y te abran la puerta a ver que haces – me dijo rebeca con una risa. - No como crees si esta cosa tiene como veinte mil años abandonada y ni para que digas vive un vagabundo aquí por que la puerta tiene cadena y candado, las ventas cerradas por adentro esta todo lleno del polvo y de telarañas- respondí mientras intentaba ver por una de las ventanas. Diego se asomo un una parte rota de una ventana y nos llamo. ¿Ya vieron ahí? Esta un cuadro bien bizarro –nos dijo Diego que alumbraba el lugar donde estaba el cuadro. La verdad si era un cuadro grande y bastante feo, se encontraba en medio de la habitación y era un cuadro donde estaba una mujer sentada en un sillón color café , la mujer sentada vestía una ropa muy antigua, de esos vestidos apretados de la parte superior del cuerpo y de abajo por así decirlo frondoso, tenia su brazo derecho flexionado en un ángulo de noventa grados y sostenía una rosa roja que estaba un poco inclinada amanera que el botón de la rosa quedara en medio de su pecho, no tenia cabeza parecía decapitada, sangre le escurría hacia el lado izquierdo y bajaba directo a la altura del corazón, arriba del cuerpo decapitado estaba un espejo en forma de sol, dentro del espejo a manera de reflejo estaba una cabeza invertida, la mujer tenia el cabello negro y peinado, como si no estuviera invertida pero también tenia una parte del cabello que le escurría como liquido hasta desaparecer en la orilla del espejo y aparecer nuevamente por la parte de atrás del espejo. - Vaya que si es un cuadro bastante feo, ¿Qué clase de persona pondría un cuadro así? Dijo Diego. - No tengo ni la menor idea pero ya vez también como es la gente del pueblo, con ideas bien raras. ¿Se acuerdan del señor Remy y su esposa Natalia? Los dueños del bar donde nos conocimos. Una vez me dijeron que era mala idea viajar fuera del pueblo de noche y mucho menos pasar cerca del lago , aun que no se por que, cuando llegué aquí era de noche, Ahora que recuerdo una vez con otros compañeros acámpanos a las orillas del bosque toda la noche , fue tranquila y divertida aquella vez , aun que el viento sonaba de una manera muy rara, así como si se quejara el bosque – nos relato Ana - Es verdad, hace como dos semanas fui al bar y hacia mucho viento y sonaba como quejidos- les comente. - ¡No! ya basta que miedo, hay que irnos de aquí – dijo Aurelia con un tono de voz lleno de terror. El viento soplo fuerte y los árboles se mecían de un lado a otro, las hojas volaban por doquier, y me llego una extraña sensación, como si me mirasen desde atrás, incluso que miraban sobre alguno de mis hombros. - Me parece buena idea eso de regresar a casa la verdad cada vez hace mas frió, cada vez se nos hace mas tarde, pero todavía nos hace falta visitar un lugar- dijo Rebeca señalando un pequeño techo a unos cuantos metros de la cabaña. - Buena idea, ya estamos aquí, hay que aprovechar el viaje , eso y nos vamos, te lo prometo Aurelia – dijo Diego Era una estructura muy vieja como la misma cabaña con unos maderos lastimados por el clima y el mismo tiempo, la gran mayoría del techo no exista mas, yacía el suelo olvidado, tal ves el viento o algún animal lo tiro, 3 barriles debajo del pequeño techo sin nada en su interior. -¿Escucharon eso?-Dijo en voz baja Ana. -¿Escuchar que?- Pregunte. -Shh... silencio, creo si se escucha algo- dijo casi susurrando Rebecca. Todos nos quedamos callados intentando escuchar algo más que el viento. Pero mi oido no distinguía mucho. Pero, de un momento a otro, escuché la nieve crujir. Eso quería decir que alguien estaba caminando hacia nosotros con pasos cautelosos pero decididos a llegar a nosotros. Respire profundo y dije –Corramos a la de tres–Todos respondieron que sí. -Uno, dos – Los barriles se voltearon de una manera muy violenta y uno de ellos rodó hacia nosotros, escuche los gritos de todos de terror, intente moverme pero no pude, era como si me hubiera quedado congelado abrí los ojos, mire a mis compañeros que ninguno había corrido. Mire Diego que ese momento era tan pálido como la nieve y las manos le temblaban a un ritmo impresionante. Intente caminar de nuevo pero fue inútil, tome mi linterna y alumbre hacia los barriles, sorpresa fue la mía al descubrir que era un mapache bastante grande y gordo el que había tirado todo nos miro y se fue como si nada. -Maldito mapache casi me mata de un susto – grito Rebeca entre risa y enojo, también a ella le temblaban las manos. Aurelia lloraba entre los brazos de Ana, las miradas de Diego y Aurelia se cruzaron. – Me lo prometiste, dijiste que nos iríamos este espantoso lugar – le dijo Aurelia a Diego. - Si hermanita, te lo prometí vamonos de este lugar – dijo Diego con un tono mas que de hermano como paternal. En cierta forma me sentía culpable por ese inmenso susto que nos habíamos llevado todos, pero me sentía peor por la pobre Aurelia que era la que peor se la había pasado, y todo por querer investigar un camino nuevo. - Que ridículo, nos espanto un mapache – dijo Ana Prendimos nuestras lámparas y nos dirigimos hacia las escaleras, les dije – iré yo primero para alumbrarles el camino y que puedan bajar mejor- Al momento que estaba por bajar las escaleras alumbre hacia abajo para ver cual era la mejor opción de bajar sin resbalarnos, la luz nos mostró algo que no pensé llegaríamos a ver, era un lobo el que estaba parado al pie de las escaleras, me veía fijamente y comenzó a gruñir. Ninguno de los cinco dijo alguna palabra, solamente dimos pequeños pasos hacia atrás lentamente, la nieve crujía de una manera muy fuerte. El lobo tampoco perdió su tiempo y lenta mente subió los escalones con esa mirada fija en mí, yo quería dejar de mirarlo pero no podía, su mirada me atrapaba. De repente un frió y desgarrador alarido hizo que el lobo se detuviera, paro las orejas dio media vuelta y se fue. -No es posible esto ya no esta bien, nada bien ¿vamos a regresar por el camino donde se fue el lobo? Intente decir con la mayor calma posible. Y Ana con un tono demasiado perturbado. - Del otro lado de la cabaña hay otro camino, podemos intentar irnos por ahí – - No me parece buena idea, tenemos que regresar por donde venimos y ya – dijo Diego - Me parece mejor idea la de Diego la verdad- contesto inmediatamente Rebeca Volví a alumbrar nuevamente las escaleras y no había nada, al parecer estábamos otra vez solos en el bosque. Bajamos las escaleras con el mismo cuidado con el que las subimos, y comenzamos nuestro camino de regreso a casa nadie hablaba, todos guardaban silencio. En mi mente solo tenia la visión de ese horrible cuadro y los ojos del lobo. No teníamos mucho tiempo caminado cuando Ana volteo desesperadamente y comenzó a mover y buscar con su lámpara por todos lados. - Ana ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes? -Le pregunto Aurelia. - Siento que nos están siguiendo, siento que nos miran desde atrás y no puedo quitarme ese pensamiento – dijo Ana. - Venga continuemos caminando que todavía falta bastante tiempo por recorrer. ¿alguno tiene idea de que hora es? Por que mi reloj se paro y no por que- dijo Rebeca que le picaba botones y sacudía su reloj como si con esos movimientos el reloj fuera a re vivir. - El mío también se paro – menciono Diego - Oye no puede ser el mío no solo se paro, si no que esta estrellado, Miren tiene facha como de haber explotado – comento Ana que se quitaba el reloj. - Yo no traje reloj – dijimos al mismo tiempo Aurelia y yo. Mire al cielo intentando ver la posición de la luna, pero no la podía ver, había demasiadas nubes, todo oscuridad lo único que nos libraba de la total penumbra eran nuestras lámparas. Continuamos caminando alrededor de otra media hora, Aurelia pregunto que si nos molestaria que cantara. Todos respondimos que podía cantar sin ningún problema. Somewhere over the rainbow Way up high There\'s a land that I heard of Once in a lullaby Somewhere over the rainbow Skies are blue And the dreams that you dare to dream Really do come true Cantaba Aurelia con una voz no muy angelical, pero podría decirse que lo hacia bastante bien. Escuchamos un caballo y vimos una pequeña luz que venia hacia notros. -Pidamos ayuda - dijo Rebeca Quedamos pensativos mientras escuchábamos los cascos del caballo mas cerca, mire de re ojo hacia donde se veía venir aquel extraño, no veía su cara y mucho menos sus ropas pues no pensé que fuera muy correcto señalarlo con mi linterna, mi mirada regreso a Rebeca. No creo que sea buena idea, no me da buena espina. El caballo acelero su paso y en cuestión de segundos estaba por atropellarnos. El crujir de la nieve bajo los casos el caballo eran ensordecedor, crujían de de una manera muy espantosa. -¡Cuidado! El caballo había paso sobre todos nosotros, pero no toco a nadie, era como si.. ¿Nos atravesó o que paso? center|400px Categoría:Animales